A known inkjet recording apparatus includes recording heads, a conveyance belt for conveying a sheet fed out from a sheet feeding tray to a position where the sheet confronts the recording heads, a charging mechanism for electrostatically charging the conveyance belt so as to stick the sheet to the conveyance belt electrostatically, a double-side conveyance belt for conveying a sheet which has already been printed on one side thereof and an air blower unit. In the inkjet recording apparatus, the air blower unit blows air to the recording surface of the sheet, which is being conveyed by the double-side conveyance belt, so as to promote the drying speed of the sheet.